Another marriage law
by SnamioneFan
Summary: The war ends like on every other story and again, the ministery of magic applies another marriage law. With the typical babies etc etc. But this time, Hermione is the minister of magic and things ould be a little different. Severus Snape survives (again) and decides to get some benefits with the power that now Hermione has in her hands.


Hello! :).

Before you start throwing me rocks for my poor narrative skills, I am from Venezuela and english isn't my first language. My country it's on South America (*sigh*- _obviously, right?_ ) and we usually speak spanish :).

I am studying _English II_ while trying to become a decent graphic designer. I want to keep practicing my english so if I have to move out and look for a job in another country (with english as first or second language), then I could happily live on it without any problem.

I do hope that you enjoy my fan fic and if you have any critic to make, please send it nicely on a review.

Disclaimer: Nothing from the big Harry Potter's universe is mine, except this tiny bunny plot that kept hoppin in my mind for a while. All the characters _(except, obviously, the ones that you can't recognize)_ belong to the fantastic JK Rowling. I don't pretend to violate any copyright law by publishing this fan fic or earn any kind of profits with it.

Looking for a beta if anyone is interested on help me :3

Title: Another marriage law.

Pairing: Snape and Hermione

Rating: M

Genere: Romance/Drama/Humor

Summary: The war ends like on every other story and again, the ministery of magic applies another marriage law. With the typical babies etc etc. But this time, Hermione is the minister of magic and things ould be a little different. Severus Snape survives (again) and decides to get some benefits with the power that now Hermione has in her hands.

Warnings: Snape will be a little mean, but later their relationship will change for better. I promise :).

Prologue: A big solution for a big problem

 _ **Hermione Jean Granger.**_

 _ **NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC!**_

Severus Snape almost choke with his daily cup of tea, reading the heavy black letters in the cover of the newspaper. He blinked twice, but it wasn't a dream. It was actually happening.

 _Merlin's beard!_

"Well I always thought that it would be either she or that Potter brat". - He told to himself, continuing with his breakfast in his private chambers.

Voldemort was finally dead but it took a while before the wizards could stop fearing his name and start pronouncing it. He wasn't really keeping a track of the time, but he was aware of the sudden change on the wizarding world after the ending of that long and useless war.

Even the air around him, felt different after his death. Like if the days were much more brighter and much more pleasant than usual, with people smiling everywhere and kids running and laughing without any fear of their future, other than just getting ready for their acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Freedom could be felt everywhere and he had to admit that he felt if not happy with his new life style, something really closer to that.

No more missions, no more risking his skin without knowing if he would survive or not. He could get used to a quiet life. Still teaching at Hogwarts, but quiet at least.

" I am sure that Minerva will now start to jump in one foot, knowing that one of her precious Gryffindor students, is the new minister of magic". "And Hermione Granger, precisely!" "Like... if it weren't enough with their damn Quidditch team, beating our ass on every damn match!"

 _Hermione Granger..._

After graduating with all the honors, she had a long politic career and so many other studies that he couldn't even count them with his fingers. She surely worked really hard and soon got to sit in the big ministry chair.

He growled with frustration, imagining what it would come next. The celebration would last for months and Hogwarts wouldn't stay behind for sure.

Reading the article a bit more closely, he noticed that she had wishes of traveling again to the castle for the holidays. Christmas was around the corner and he started to contemplate his options. Maybe staying inside his private chambers and reading his book collection and drinking some firewhisky. He had no wishes of being a part of that foolish celebration and was almost 100% sure that Minerva would talk about Hermione all day.

She announced more news that day and he trembled suddenly, thinking the worst.

Why he had a feeling that his new life would change for the worst?

 **A/N:** _Sorry if I made any mistake! Please hit the review button if you read it :). And if you have any complains, please say it nicely C:_

 _Thanks for your attention and time! Lots of love and bunny hugs!_


End file.
